Fool's Gold
by tmizzy2125
Summary: A simple April Fool's day one-shot. I know it's early but...


**I own nothing. April Fool's day one shot. It's come to my attention how many people read my stories but NEVER review! The worst insult to an author (in my opinion) is not giving them feedback. Even bad feedback is good because it helps me improve. Good feedback tells me what I did right. No feedback is like ignoring me when I'm talking to you: It's rude and I just assume that you don't like me. When I feel unwanted, I don't write, so if no one reviews my stories, I will feel unwanted, and stop writing. Do you really want me to stop writing? Okay, don't answer that. But still, please review. It's what motivates me.**

**Fool's Gold**

**Chad's POV**

Ha, Ha! It's April fools day and I can't wait to prank those randoms! I know it has the side effect of me getting pranked, but it is totally worth it!

I had the perfect prank set up. As soon as the randoms walked in they would get covered in watered down black ink. All I had to do was pull the rope as soon as they walked in. I watched as Sonny and her cast entered. My hand gripped the rope tighter. They were right in the ink zone. I looked at Sonny, about to pull the rope. She was wearing the prettiest white sundress and a cute floppy sunhat with a white flower in it. If I pull the rope her dress will go from white to black… Come on, pull it! Pull the rope!... I can't do it. I just can't. The randoms walked into the cafeteria, giving me the strangest look as they walked by.

"Dude, why didn't you do it?"

I turned around to see Devon, my best friend and co-star.

"I can't do it," I said, my eyes involuntarily flickering from Sonny back to Devon.

"It's because of that girl isn't it?" he asked smirking slightly.

"I know you like her dude, but I don't know why. She's fool's gold, man."

"Well if she's fool's gold then call me a fool," I said shaking my head a little, my eyes locked on Sonny over Devon's shoulder. I smiled at her cuteness. As she spun around to walk to her table, her hair flowed beautifully behind her and her sundress twirled along with her. I was hypnotized by Sonny.

Oh my gosh! I just remembered the camera that was set up to catch the randoms caught in ink! Devon and I were in front of it, talking. I turned around to grab the camera but it was gone. Please no, please no, please no! I turned around with my eyes closed. I opened them a little and looked at Sonny. She was holding a camera, watching something on its screen. I'm dead! I ran to my dressing room, closing and locking the door behind me.

"You like me?"

I turned around to see Sonny- wait! Sonny!?

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to give you a heart attack," Sonny said softly.

"Well you did! And… yes," I said blushing.

"… 'Yes' what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy. Her glossy lips formed a perfect pout.

"Yes, I-I like you," I said looking down at my feet.

Sonny ran at me and hugged me with all the force she could muster. When she lifted her head to look at me, I kissed her perfect lips.

"April fools!" I heard a shout composed of many voices from somewhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonny and I screamed. My TV turned on by itself and on the screen stood the casts of _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Finally! It's about time you two kissed!" Zora said.

"It's only taken our two casts working together to make it happen," Tawni muttered sarcastically.

"And so that there's no denying your feelings for each other we've posted both videos, yes _both videos _on Sharona's blog. The video you watched Sonny, and the one we taped just now," Portlyn continued.

"Sorry to scare you guys, but happy April fools day! This'll be one to remember!" Devon said beaming.

I didn't know it that day, but Devon was right. Ten years later, marriage, a baby boy _and_ a baby girl later, and Sonny and I still remember that day as the day when the rest of our lives started. And if I was telling this story to Cody Dylan Cooper and Summer Cooper, I would've ended it by saying "and That's how I met your mother."


End file.
